Don't Forget Me
by mei101
Summary: What if Harry had a twin called Raven? What if they were both Parslemouths? What if they were both sent to the Dursley's after that Halloween night? What if they were both abused by the Dusley's? What would happen if certain people started to worry because they didn't receive their letters? What if one of the tins died before anyone could find them? So many What If's?


_**I do not own Harry Potter as much as I wish and pray I did and I won't be making any money of this fanfic.**_

_**Please be nice to me as this is my first fanfic and RnR even if you hate it just be creative about criticism.**_

_**The Dursley's**_

It was a warm day in July and Harry moaned in pain as he fell down next to his twin who was pulling the weeds studying him.

The twins were identical and both had messy black hair wit startling green eyes, and both had scars covering their small bodies that were too small for their age from the 'punishments' they received almost every night.

He had just finished throwing up after one of the awful tasting drinks that Aunt Petunia always gave them whenever they were doing the outside jobs.

Raven had had one to but he had already finished throwing up and decided that he would finish the weeding so they didn't get that bad of a beating that night.

"Boys! Get in here!" Aunt Petunia yelled from the front door.

The twins knowing that if they didn't go now they would receive a beating ran to the door and quickly took off their shoes before throwing them into their cupboard as they passed it.

Once they arrived at the kitchen they saw Petunia standing there with Dudley by her side.

"You two freaks are extremely lucky today as you will not have to clean the bathroom as I have guests coming over later and do not trust you to do it right.

Now go finish weeding and maybe you can have some food tonight" Petunia said in a menacing voice as she chucked the twins out of the house before going to feed Dudley.

Dudley was a very large boy the twins age who always beat up the twins if he and his gang caught them in their games of Potter Hunting as well as being their cousin, he was also the school bully.

The twins looked at each other before shrugging and walking off down the pathway to the bushes on the edge of the lawn where they were in the shade.

Once Harry and Raven had sat down on the grass, they started to speak.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Raven in a soft whisper referring to the drink they were always forced to swallow.

"Yeah. I should be fine" said Harry only slightly louder than his twin before adding "How about you? She made you drink extra because you stood up for me last night."

"I'm fine" was the only answer Harry got out of Raven though because suddenly a snake that had came up beside them hissed out

-You should get letters today for each of you.-

-Why would we get letters?- Raven asked the snake both twins knew to be Amarii. (Namomi)

-You will be getting them from schools that wish for you to attend them. Magical ones.- Amarii replied.

-The ones you mentioned a couple of weeks ago right?- asked Harry

-Yes Harry-

"We better get to gardening Raven." stated Harry worried as he saw Aunt Petunia glance out of the curtained window at them before sneering and closing the curtain again.

'Probably just going to tell Uncle Vernon later' both twins thought at the same time. 'Guess that means that there will be more '_fun_' tonight' the twins thought to each other at the same time again through their telepathic connection.

"Boy's! Get in here!" was yelled from Aunt Petunia as the twins finished plucking all the weeds from the garden for the day.

Amarii had left a while before to sun bath in the park down the road from the house and the sun was blistering on the twins backs.

"We better get inside before she thinks about telling Uncle Vernon about our accidentally breaking a glass today so we get more then the punishment we already got from both her and Dudley and his gang" Harry whispered.

"You're right. That was pretty painful, even for us" Raven whispered back before they both ran into the house to do whatever job needed doing now.

_**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts**_

Severus Snape was **not** a happy man at present moment.

He had been happily brewing some more potions before the nuisances' came back from their summer holidays and the first years came for the new school year when Minerva McGanagall had come in announcing that she need him to go visit Harry and Raven Potter to see why they were not getting their letters. Severus personally thought that it was just a stunt to get attention before they came to school that year.

Once he had reached the boundaries Snape apperated to Pivet Drive quickly finding number 4 and knocking on the door.

**Sorry for ending the chapter so suddenly but I wanted to get this up to see if I should continue it!**


End file.
